


Намёк

by LRaien



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Suspicions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Сколько ещё намёков вам нужно, генерал?»
Relationships: Han Pritcher/Bail Channis
Kudos: 2





	Намёк

Хан Притчер нашёл Бейла в навигаторской. Тот, убрав выбивавшиеся из причёски кудри за ухо, наклонился над Линзой и старательно выбирал нужный вектор.  
— Что вы ищете?  
Бейл оторвал взгляд от прибора и улыбнулся вкрадчиво:  
— Потерянную звезду.  
— Мы уже решили, что наша цель…  
— О, нет, генерал, — рассмеялся Бейл. — Я не о поисках Второго Основания. Есть одна забавная легенда, и я хотел воспользоваться возможностью Линзы и проверить её.  
Хан почувствовал раздражение. Нахальный юнец опять делал всё по-своему, словно ответственная миссия, возложенная на них Первым Гражданином, была лишь какой-то игрой. Возможно, для Бейла Ченниса так всё и было, но только не для генерала Притчера.  
— Вам бы стоило заняться более полезными делами, — резко напомнил он. — В конце концов, никто не знает, что могли подготовить нам люди Второго Основания. Может, мы мчимся в хорошо расставленную ловушку.  
«В подготовке к которой ты принимаешь непосредственное участие, я уверен», — мысленно добавил Хан.  
— А чего тут думать, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Бейл. — Вам терять нечего, разве что они решат преподнести вам подарок и вернуть мозги на место.  
— Не забывайся.  
Притчеру хватило выдержки произнести это ровно, но внутри всё всколыхнулось: обращённый разум не желал даже думать о предательстве Первого Гражданина.  
— А представьте, — Бейл уселся на кресло пилота, легко закинув ногу на ногу, — если бы вам предложили стать таким, каким вы были прежде, вы бы согласились, генерал?  
— Я хочу и дальше верно служить Первому Гражданину.  
Секундной паузы перед ответом было достаточно, чтобы Бейл ехидно заулыбался.  
— Вы знаете, что несвободны, генерал. А вот я, — он потянулся, — могу делать всё, что захочу.  
Пальца Хана сомкнулись на кобуре бластера.  
— Опасные слова.  
Бейл легко поднялся, сделав шаг навстречу Притчеру.  
— Ну же, — промурлыкал он, — стреляйте, генерал. Только помните, что я нужен вашему горбоносому хозяину, и он очень огорчится, если я закончу свои дни здесь, расщеплённый на атомы.  
Плохо осознавая, что делает, Хан достал оружие и направил его на Бейла. Тот вновь подался вперёд, и теперь бластер упирался юноше в живот. «Он опасен», — билось в голове у Притчера. — «Он опасен для Мула, опасен для меня, у него опасные мысли и…»  
— Генерал, — Бейл легко отодвинул бластер в сторону. — Не доставайте оружие, если не собираетесь стрелять.  
И быстро уйдя вниз, резким выпадом сбил с ног, обезоружив противника вторым ударом.  
— Мне жаль, — он наклонился над Ханом, усевшись рядом, словно ничего только что и не произошло, — что вы превратились в марионетку Мула. Вы заслуживаете свободы, генерал.  
Притчер, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, на миг замер, затем одарил Бейла мощным ударом правой. Тот не успел увернуться, его голова мотнулась, как у куклы, но уже через мгновение Бейл вновь улыбался.  
— Мне не было приказано доставить тебя на Тазенду невредимым, — зло выдохнул Притчер, вставая и подбирая выбитый из рук бластер.  
Бейл остался сидеть на полу, в его взгляде впервые мелькнула неуверенность.  
— Генерал, — неожиданно мирно попросил он, — дайте руку. Ваш кулак вскружил мне голову похлеще любой девицы.  
Хан подал ему руку, помогая подняться, и Бейл, словно по инерции, прильнул к Притчеру, обворожительно улыбаясь. На миловидном лице тёмным пятном наливался синяк, нижняя губа кровоточила, но Бейла это, похоже, нисколько не смущало.  
— Если кружится голова — присядьте, — холодно произнёс Притчер, подталкивая его в сторону кресла пилота.  
Хмыкнув, Бейл резким движением потянул за собой Хана, оказавшись в весьма недвусмысленном положении.  
— Сколько ещё намёков вам нужно, генерал?  
Этот оказался последним.

Слабость Бейла оказалась притворной. Он быстро стащил брюки с Хана, ухитрившись на этот раз оказаться сверху. Мысли Притчера не успевали за происходящим, но это было как-то и неважно, единственное, что вызывало эмоции — это Бейл, убирающий выбившиеся кудри за ухо — теперь этот жест уже никогда не будет восприниматься так же обыденно, как раньше.  
— Прямо здесь? — едва успел выдохнуть Хан.  
— Удобнейшее кресло, чем вам не нравится? — подмигнул Бейл, наклоняясь ближе. — Нам с вами этого хватит, генерал.  
И прежде, чем тот успел возразить, прижался губами к его губам, раздвигая их языком и углубляя поцелуй. Стоило Хану попытаться отстраниться, как Бейл запустил ладонь под резинку его трусов — и продолжил поцелуй, ловя сбившееся дыхание.  
Всё это было неправильно: Мул предупреждал Притчера, говорил не поддаваться обаянию Бейла. Но тогда почему он допустил это? Первый Гражданин не мог знать, он всеведущ, он должен был понимать, что произойдёт…  
Бейл отстранился, облизывая по-женски пухлые губы, и плавным движением опустился вниз. Дразняще коснулся языком головки, бросил задорный взгляд на мигом покрасневшего Хана и на миг замер, словно испытывая его терпение. Хан медленно выдохнул, пытаясь хоть что-то сказать, как-то прекратить — где, где его хвалёная решимость, неужто обращение и вправду сделало из него покорное ничтожество? — или хотя бы перевести дыхание, но Бейл не дал ему такого шанса. Обхватив губами член Хана, Бейл глубоко принял его, помогая пальцами и нащупывая языком самые чувствительные точки. Воздух из лёгких как будто выбили одним ударом, и жгучее удовольствие смешивалось с ненавистью — то ли к Бейлу, то ли к себе, то ли ко Второму Основанию, а, может, и к самому Первому Гражданину.

— Я слышал о твоей распутной репутации и раньше.  
— А я слышал о вашей непреклонности, — хмыкнул Бейл, поправляя воротник. — Но вы живее, чем кажетесь, генерал. Похоже, оболванивание нашего хозяина-телепата не сделало из вас полного сухаря. В любом случае, — он одёрнул рубашку, — у меня много дел.  
— А Линза?  
— Я закончил искать, — Бейл пожал плечами, улыбаясь. — Возможно, это просто старая сказка: даже если легендарная потерянная звезда существует, то она уже давно могла погаснуть.  
— Что за легенда?  
Бейл оглянулся на навигационный прибор:  
— Некоторые верят, что человечество якобы зародилось на одной планете-матери, а уже потом расселилось по всей Галактике.  
— Чушь, — решительно заявил Притчер. — Это невероятно. Всем известно, что человек — высшая ступень эволюции, параллельно развивавшаяся на всех планетах. Невозможно верить, что миллиарды миллиардов населения Галактики пришли с одной маленькой захудалой планетки.  
«Только тот, кто мало знаком с техническим прогрессом Основания, может верить в это», — проскользнула мысль.  
Всё больше указаний на то, что Бейл Ченнис — предатель, шпион Второго Основания.  
Но об этом можно будет подумать позже.


End file.
